


999, We Have a Stuffie Emergency

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy has a stuffie from when he was a baby, Fluff, M/M, Merlin to the rescue, Stuffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #5: FuzzyEggsy sleeps with a stuffie at night and Merlin has no idea until they move in together.Merlin thinks it's silly until it isn't.





	999, We Have a Stuffie Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Anarchycox inspired this, so gifting it to her.

Eggsy had finally managed to unpack the last of his things. He gazed around Merlin’s bedroom...no, their bedroom, and is pleased with the bits he’s added of himself. Eggsy’s eyes fall onto the neatly made bed and feels there is something missing. Darting to the closet, Eggsy fishes out his duffle bag and retrieves the missing item. Eggsy can hear Merlin approaching as he settles the last of his belongings on the bed. 

“What is that?” Merlin asked perplexed. His boyfriend has now placed a lack for a better word, tattered old stuffie. 

“This is Hoppie,” Eggsy informed him as he stood back and situated the old bunny's ears. He smiles at Merlin, who is staring at his Hoppie. 

Merlin had never seen the thing before and he had spent many nights at the lad’s flat. “It’s seen better days,” Merlin began to strip out of his Kingsman uniform in favor for flannel pajama bottoms and a grey shirt. “Aren’t ye a little too old for stuffies, lad?” Merlin inquires, heading to the ensuite. 

His face falls some, Eggsy sits on the bed and grabs his stuffie. “No,” he says sullenly when Merlin is back in the room. “My Dad got it for me when I was a newborn,” Eggsy adds, and Merlin’s expression softens for a moment before climbing in next to Eggsy. Eggsy situates himself under the covers and goes to give Merlin a kiss. He stops short, following Merlin’s gaze to the bunny in between them. 

“We are nae sleeping with it.”

“You don’t have to, but I am,” Eggsy grabs Hoppie and turns away from Merlin. He ignores Merlin as he places a kiss to his cheek, but snuggles in close when Merlin’s arms wrap around him. 

“Goodnight,” Merlin whispered behind his ear and grins when Eggsy shivered from the contact. 

Eggsy sagged further against Merlin’s chest, “I love you.” 

“I love ye too.”

Merlin doesn’t say anything further about Eggsy’s stuffie that has now taken a permanent spot on their bed. He also doesn’t mention anything when Eggsy chooses to sit with it while they watch telly late at night. Merlin was straightening their bedroom in preparation for Eggsy's return home. His lad has been away on a mission for over three weeks and he was missing Eggsy something fierce. Merlin would never admit that he had snuggled Hoppie a few times. The bunny carrying scents of Eggsy and Merlin yearned to have Eggsy close. 

He had stripped the bed and was adding new sheets. Merlin was to the duvet and stacked the pillows back into place. He reached for Eggsy’s stuffie, that had been in the pile of linens, and came up empty. Merlin tore through the freshly made bed in hopes to find it, he knew Eggsy would want Hoppie in bed with them. When he came up empty, Merlin headed out into the hall and there is a trail of stuffing leading to the front room. Merlin followed it and gasped when he saw JB curled with Hoppie in his dog bed.

“JB!” Merlin exclaimed in astonishment. The pug knows better than to chew on anything that isn’t his toy. Merlin picked it up and sighed. The ear has been torn off, he searched around JB until he found it. Merlin gathered all of the fallen stuffing from the floor and headed to his office to figure out how to put Hoppie back together. 

Eggsy dragged himself in through the front door, it’s after midnight and he had hoped to have been home before ten. Debriefing with Mordred was usually worse than with Merlin, the new handler was very thorough. Eggsy started to peel off his suit as he made his way to where Merlin would be. He was surprised when his boyfriend wasn’t in bed reading, and even more shocked by the appearance of the room. 

The bed in disarray, sheets off, duvet on the floor. It wasn’t like Merlin to leave things like this. A brief moment of panic settled over him until Eggsy heard an odd sound, like a machine working. Eggsy undid his tie and cufflinks heading towards the noise, it was coming from their home office. He peaked in and Merlin was there with a sewing machine. Eggsy watched for a moment, he didn’t ever remember them owning one, let alone Merlin knowing how to sew. 

“Babe?” Eggsy called and came closer and faltered a little. Hoppie was under the machine and Merlin was working furiously over him. It reminded Eggsy of Frankenstein and he half expected Merlin to hop up and shout ‘it’s alive!’. “What happened?” Eggsy wondered.

Merlin didn’t turn and continued to put Hoppie back together. “I wanted everything nice for ye when ye came home. It’s been so long, I missed ye,” he kept working. “I was making the bed and went to put Hoppie on yer pillows, I couldn’t find him. But there was a trail of stuffing from the front of our bedroom door to JB,” Merlin sounded horrified. He felt Eggsy over his shoulder. 

“JB never chews Hoppie,” Eggsy said absentmindedly. 

“May have missed ye too, the ear was off. Only thing I can figure is he came in, took Hoppie by the ear and dragged him away,” Merlin gave a shrug. “I’m fixing it.” 

Eggsy’s heart expanded, he was absolutely certain Merlin didn’t know how to sew. “How did you know how to fix it?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

“I watched YouTube videos,” Merlin finished the last stitch and turned to offer it up to Eggsy. “There, good as new,” Merlin had really wanted to wash the damn thing. It was supposed to be white, but was more of a dingy grey now. If it was as old as Eggsy, Merlin was afraid it would fall apart in the wash, and there was no coming back from that.

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispered, taking Hoppie and hugging him close. His heart was full of adoration and awe of the man before him. Eggsy carefully set Hoppie on the desk and sank onto Merlin’s lap. “Thank you,” he repeated and kissed him tenderly. It was slow and soft and turned hotter and rougher quickly. His need to have Merlin overwhelming him. It had been a long three weeks and Merlin did all of this to save the stuffie his Dad got him years ago. 

Merlin tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, pulling gently, enjoying the moans it enticed from Eggsy. He pulled back, a smile playing on his lips. Merlin could feel the hardness of Eggsy’s cock against him. “Ye are pretty thankful,” Merlin quirked a brow, bucking his hips up in acknowledgment of Eggsy’s arousal.

Eggsy stood slowly, taking one of Merlin’s hands. He backed them out of the room, “Let me show you how appreciative I am.” Eggsy gave a wink. 

“Aye, please,” Merlin nodded his head and kicked their bedroom door shut needing his lad more than anything.


End file.
